the_velupillai_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
United Front Presidential Primary, 2015
The 2015 United Front presidential primaries were the selection processes in which voters of the United Front Party selected their Presidential nominee for the 2016 Family Election .There were 8 votes casted. The primary contest began in April 2015 with a narrow field of only two candidates. Matthew - the Party's founder, Speaker of the Family Council, and four term Family Councillor for Velupillai's Third District - had been preparing to run for president ever since the 2014 election, and was from early on the favourite to win the nomination. In addition, he locked support from the party's reform wing and the Family paper narrative became: "Will there be a anti-Matt candidate?" The only candidate who emerged to challenge him was 2012 and 2014 United Front Presidential Candidate Majuran, who also served two terms as a Family Councillor and one year as Secretary of Sport under the Moderate Party from 2008 to 2009. Every Party Presidential nomination takes place on the same day to ensure those who do not support a party vote for another one to rig an election. Because the United Front is the fourth party, only 8 Family members registered as United Front supporters and voted in the primary. As a result, Matthew took 6 votes, defeating Majuran who only won 2. Timeline * December 7, 2013: Moderate Party's George elected President of Family Council. Moderate Party also wins majority on Family Council, taking 10 of 20 seats. United Front wins one seat - Party Leader Matthew re-elected. * January 1, 2014: George sworn in as Family Council President. * January 3, 2014: At first Family Council meeting, United Front Leader Matthew elected Family Council Speaker. * December 6, 2014: In midterm elections, United Front maintains the one seat it held. Moderate Party knocked to minority government of 8 seats due to strong Traditional Party midterm result. * February 12, 2015: Matthew announces run for United Front Presidential nomination. * April 1, 2015: Official primary campaign kicks off. * April 25, 2015: Majuran announces run for United Front Presidential nomination. * May 1, 2015: Nomination period closes. * June 1, 2015: Family newspaper runs editorial pieces on both United Front Presidential candidates. * June 14, 2015: United Front online chat debate between Matthew and Majuran. * July 1, 2015: Presidential Primaries Voting day: Matthew elected Presidential Candidate for 2016 election. Candidates Majuran Majuran was the Family Councillor for Halton's Second District from 2008 to 2009, until he was defeated in the 2010 election. He served as a Family Councillor as a member of the Moderate Party. Majuran also served in Jeffrey's inaugural cabinet as Secretary of Youth in 2008, until he was shuffled out after the 2009 election due to the Moderates forming a coalition with the Amnesty Party. Majuran joined the United Front with its formation in 2011, and ran as star candidate in various Halton seats since, always coming short. He also served as the Party's first Presidential nominee in 2012, and once again was the nominee in 2014. Majuran is fluent in English, French, and Tamil. Endorsements (1): Himself Matthew Matthew is the founder of the United Front and has served four terms as the Family Councillor for Velupillai's Third District as a member of the United Front since 2012 until 2016. From 2014 to 2016 Matthew served as the Speaker of the Family Council. Matthew is the House Leader of the United Front in the Family Council. He was previously a member of the Moderate Party and ran under their banner in 2009 and 2010. Feeling angry over the non-transparency of Family Council, he left the Moderate Party and formed the United Front in 2011, a centrist alternative to the Moderates running on a reform platform. He is functionally trilingual in English, German and Tamil. Endorsements (3): Himself, Sven, Senthu Declined * Joey: United Front candidate in Clarkson's First District in 2015. * Senthu: Former Two term Moderate Party Family Councillor for Singh's Third District from 2008 to 2009. Secretary of Media in 2008, Government House Leader in 2009. Defeated in 2010. United Front candidate in Singh's Second District in 2014.